


Young

by kimjaeming11



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band), Infinite (Band)
Genre: Babies, BeomBong, Cute, Fluff, High School, Jibeom is Daeyoon's son and I love it, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:26:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjaeming11/pseuds/kimjaeming11
Summary: They are always friends but if they want to change the friendship into something more meaningful, can they?





	1. Chapter 1

Kim jibeom is indeed a model student. He is smart, well-mannered and easy going. That makes him more attractive, Jaehyun thought to himself. 

Bong jaehyun can easily pass as a model student too... if he is focusing on only 1 thing. His mom makes him try many things, he only knows things but not really good at them. Except basketball (well maybe english). 

They keep sending signals for the past few years. It is obvious, even their friends are done with their obvious flirting. They admitted their feelings but none of them really want to talk about it, they prefer to play safe. No one wants to destroy their friendship right? But they can choose to change their friendship into something more meaningful too.

When Jibeom approached his parents about it, they say that he needs to give some time to himself and Jaehyun. They are still young, they will understand more when they are matured enough. 

Sungyoon, the papa of the family, said as long as they share the same feeling, they will ended up together. 

Daeyeol, the daddy of the family, agrees with his husband. He is not the type to give advice because Sungyoon is wiser. He didnt even know how he and Sungyoon got together in the 1st place, got married and then decided to have Jibeom in their life. But as long as he have them, he swears to god that he will protect them. 

Jibeom knows what best. The time he gives to both of them is enough. They are graduating next year, no more high school. Who knows where will Jaehyun’s mom sends him after high school. The thought of not seeing Jaehyun anymore scared him so much. 

***

“Jaehyun, let’s go to that cafe you want to go after school today”

Jibeom asked during lunch break. Donghyun, Joochan and Boomin are with them too. The Googoos + Boomin are always stick to hips, it is a norm seeing then together. 

“What cafe? Can I come too? Ouch Donghyun, why are you kicking my leg?”

“Joodumb!”

Joochan rubs his leg while Donghyun sends him some glares. Joochan seems to forgot what Jibeom told them a few days ago. The lover boy told them about his plan to confess to that chubby cheeks aka bread lover boy. After hearing that, Donghyun cant help but worry for his friend. Jibeom is going to make a big step, but if it is not going well it might destroy their friendship. That means the other 3 also affected. Joochan just silently pat his shoulder because he knows his friend is ready and prepared.

“Today? Ok let’s go. I dont have anything after class today”

“Great!”

Jibeom cant hide his excitement but at the same time he is nervous. Donghyun is still bickering with Joochan. Bomin smiles encouragely at Jibeom. Only a few months left until 4 of them graduated and leave him behind. He is going to miss them so much. A year without them will be lonely. Bomin eats his lunch in silence. 

***

“You have dance class after this right?”

“Yes. Dad will pick me up after. See you guys tomorrow”

Donghyun walks away, not before giving a knowing glance towards Jibeom. Bomin also bids them goodbye.

“I still have extra class. See you”

“So Joochan, you wanna come with us or what?”

“Oh no. I have something to do today, Jaehyun. So goodbye!”

Joochan walks away too fast, he looks like he is running away from them. He is actually have nothing to do but for the sake of his friends, he just going to hang out alone or maybe go home and sleep. 

“So it is just the two of us”

“Yes indeed”

Jibeom stands awkwardly. He is never awkward with Jaehyun but today is an exception. He feels like throwing up out of nervousness but he tries to man up, he is not going to throw up before confessing. 

Jaehyun gets himself his favourite square toast. His chubby cheeks get chuubier as he is munching on his toast. Jibeom smiles at the cute sight. He is weak for that cheeks. 

“What are you looking at? Want some?”

Jaehyun holds a piece of toast infront of his friend. Jibeom is taken aback, eyes big looking at Jaehyun. 

“Open your mouth, silly”

Jibeom finally opened his mouth while Jaehyun feeds him. It is not obvious but Jaehyun is definitely blushing. Jibeom coughed rather hard at the gesture. He drinks his vanilla shake fast to avoid the awkwardness. They didnt talk for a while, both busy avoiding each other’s eyes. 

“Do you have any plan for future? Or should I put it as.. your mom’s plan for you?”

“I still try to convince her that I want to stay here”

“Here?”

“Here.. Korea”

“Your mom wants you to go abroad again?”

Jaehyun nods. This is the thing Jibeom afrais of. Being away from Jaehyun. Of course Jaehyun’s mom will send her son to oversea, that is the best for Jaehyun after all. 

“Yes apparently.. but it is not like I want to go. I have friends here”

“Friends.. right”

Jibeom looks down at his drink. Jaehyun and him will always be friends. Even if he confessed to Jaehyun, they will go nowhere because they dont know their future. He should listen to his papa. He should wait. Maybe today too, he wont confess. 

“Yah Kim Jibeom!”

“What?”

“Kim Jibeom, look at me”

Jibeom lets his eyes fall on Jaehyun’s face. The face he hopes he can look for years.. forever even. 

“I kinda know.. why you asked me to go to this cafe today”

Blush slowly creeps to Jibeom’s face. He got caught! Well everyone can tell even by just looking.

“I am sorry”

It is very lame of him to suddenly ask Jaehyun out without intention. 

“What are you sorry about? You did nothing wrong”

“I know that you can guess about what I am going to tell you. If you think it not going to work out then you can reject me. But I really like you Bong Jaehyun. Like really really like. You dont know what you did to me Bong Jaehyun but I think I am in love”

Jibeom looks at Jaehyun straight into his beautiful doe eyes. Jaehyun looks soft and if he is being honest, he feels like crying right now. He waits for so long for this moment to happen. He always consider being the one who is confessing first but he wants Jibeom to do it. He wants Jibeom to do the honour because he knows he might hurt Jibeom’s pride is he did it first. 

But hearing the thing he wants to hear the most makes him soft at the same time sad. Both of them want this but at the same time they know it is not going to be easy. 

“Why should I reject you when I feel the same?” 

After saying that Jaehyun tries hard not to look at Jibeom. Jibeom smiles so bright that it is almost blinding. 

“I am not good at this whole thing, so let me apologise in advance”

“Dont worry I will be never mad at you. Except when the time you being playful and copy my voice” 

They laugh together. Half relieve half worry. They are new to this but they are going to experience many things ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will do some changes in this chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing changed after Jibeom’s confession. But their friends aware that they are more shy towards each other than before. Even a slight touch makes them blush, not that they haven’t touch before. This irked Donghyun so much that he snapped. 

“You two! Stop acting weird. I am gonna puke!”

“Yah! What are you talking about? We did nothing”

“Exactly. Stop sitting far from each other and start acting like you two used to act”

Jibeom looks at Jaehyun questioningly, Jaehyun shrugs it off. They both always sat next to each other but today Jibeom decides to sit between Donghyun and Bomin, leaving Jaehyun to sit with Joochan on the other side of the table. 

Early that morning Jaehyun found a bottle of banana milk on his table, and he just assumed that it is from his *cough* lover *cough again*. Jibeom’s ears are red when Jaehyun mouthed ‘thanks’ to him. Never know Jibeom can be that sweet. That small gesture really makes Jaehyun’s day, he can’t stop smiling. 

 

***

Today is their turn to go to Jibeom’s house to do maths together. Because others are really bad at maths, they always seek for Jibeom’s help. Bomin tags along even though he is in lower grade than the other 4, he can learn advance maths from them. 

“What did you eat to be so good at this kind of thing? All this numbers make me dizzy”

Joochan said while frowning, he is trying to solve a question for the past 20 minutes. Donghyun at his side didn’t do much, stares blankly at his book. 

“If you focus enough in class you can understand pretty well”

“I am never awake during maths”

“That’s why!”

“Maths is boring!”

“Maths is fun”

“Yes, of course, because you are a model student”

“Shut up and do your work”

A pencil is thrown towards Joochan. 

“Did you guys plan which university to apply after high school?”

Bomin asked after they are done with their school works. Jibeom’s papa is kind enough to bring them some snacks, saying that they need some energy. They all love Sungyoon and Daeyeol, never questioning why Jibeom has 2 male parents (in Donghyun’s case, he himself has 2 male parents). 

“I think I already have a few in my mind”

Jibeom looks thoughtful. As long as he gets a scholarship, he is more than happy to enter a university. 

“Dads support any of my decisions so I might apply for arts university”

Everyone knows Donghyun’s passion in dancing. He has it in his blood, both of his parents are singers after all. They always joke that if Donghyun becomes famous one day, they are the one who should get his autograph first. 

“I haven’t decide yet”

“You should, Joochan! We are graduating in few months. Teachers might haunt you if you still haven’t decide any”

“I know but I want to yolo”

Another pencil is thrown. 

“Jaehyunie?”

“My mom”

They all nod understanding. Jibeom automatically rubs Jaehyun’s neck as a comfort gesture every time he feels Jaehyun is tensing. Jaehyun’s mom is the one who decides Jaehyun’s life. He is grateful but as he is growing up, sometimes he wants to decide for himself too. 

“So we all going to separete”

“This is sad”

“I know”

“Don’t worry, we still can hang out. Plus, we can use Skype or whatever technology can offer”

“Yeah right”

They continue talking about nothing until Donghyun, Joochan and Bomin need to leave. Only Jaehyun stays. They both feel nervous as only the two of them in Jibeom’s room. Jaehyun had been in this room many times before (alone with Jibeom or with others) but today he feels like this is the first time he is here, alone with Jibeom. 

“Everyone is talking about their future”

“We are growing up”

Silent nod from Jaehyun. They both know what they want to talk but they just can’t speak first. 

“What if your mom really wants to send you abroad?”

“I will insist”

“What is she insists too?”

“Jibeom, you can’t talk like it is really going to happen”

“Knowing your mom, yes I think it is possible”

Jaehyun is getting annoyed, he knows his mom but he also knows what he can do. He can insist to stay here, he can beg his mom. He will do anything so that he is not too far away from Jibeom. 

“Don’t you believe in me?”

The sad look Jaehyun gives him makes his knees weak. It is not his intension to make the bread lover sad. Jibeom tried not to hug Jaehyun because he believes it is too early for that kind of skin ship but he can’t help it. The fear he feels is bigger.

“Just shut up and hug me!”

Jibeom holds Jaehyun’s face in his hands, he is too afraid to do that before but now he thinks he is kinda want to do it everyday. He cares Jaehyun’s cheeks softly, knowing Jaehyun likes it that way. Now that they are together, he can claim those cheeks are his so no one other than him can touch it. 

“Wanna stay tonight?”

“Yah Kim Jibeom!”

Jibeom clutched on his stomach after receiving a hard punch there. Damn, he thought Jaehyun will be less abussive after they got together but he still need to be careful not to make Jaehyun mad. 

“I didn’t mean it THAT way! But if you want-”

“Kim Jibeom!”

“Ouch! Okay okay calm down”

Even when he is mad, Jaehyun still looks cute. That is the reason why Jibeom always tries to get to his nerves and teases him, just to see that cute expression Jaehyun makes. Their friends call it [BeomBong’s flirting method]. 

“Tomorrow is Saturday so you can stay for tonight, I can ask papa to make dinner for you too”

“I don’t know, haven’t ask my mom yet”

The thought of spending more time with Jibeom trilled Jaehyun. They had been sleepover in each other’s house many times before but never alone with only both of them. Donghyun, Joochan and Bomin are always with them. 

Sungyoon ended up making extra dinner that night. Daeyeol and Sungyoon are happy for their son when Jibeom told them about his relationship with Jaehyun. Sungyoon always soft for Jibeom’s friends, especially Jaehyun because he knows how much his baby likes the boy. 

Daeyeol bought them cupcakes and they eat it after dinner, much to Sungyoon’s dismay. 

“You shouldn’t feed them sugar at night”

“It is once in a while, let them enjoy, honey”

“Just 1 cupcake ok? Save the rest for tomorrow”

“Alright papa”

Rolling his eyes, Sungyoon continues washing dishes while Daeyeol is laughing with Jibeom. Jibeom thinks that his daddy is too childish sometimes, driving his papa crazy everyday. His family may not be normal as others’ but Jibeom loves both of his parents more than anything. Maybe one day he and Jaehyun can be just like his parents. 

“Don’t forget to brush your teeth after eating, babies”

“We know papa and we are not babies”

“Yes you are, baby. Now go sleep”

“Goodnight, daddy. Goodnight , papa”

“No funny business ok?”

“Daddy!”

“I am just kidding, baby. Goodnight”

After kissing goodnight to both of his parents, Jibeom grabs Jaehyun’s arm and leads him to his room. Jaehyun feels nervous for nothing. It is not like they going to do anything. They are just going to sleep, nothing else.

“This is awkward”

“I know”

They are lying beside each other. Jibeom’s bed is always comfortable but it feels uncomfortable that day. Jaehyun is too afraid to move, Jibeom is scared of making Jaehyun uncomfortable if he tossed around. 

After 10 minutes in utter silence, Jibeom can’t take it. If they continue being weird they might not catch any sleep tonight so he put his arms around his lover’s waist and pull him closer. His face is buried in Jaehyun’s soft hair, it smells like mixed fruits. Jaehyun’s face is now on Jibeom’s chest and he can hear the boy’s nervous heartbeat. 

“What are you doing?”

“Sleeping”

“Your heart is so loud. Someone is nervous”

“Yours too”

Jaehyun looks up and meet Jibeom’s eyes. They are so close that it is hard for Jibeom not to kiss the boy in his arms right there and then. Maybe his eyes play tricks on him but Jibeom swears that Jaehyun looks extra cute at the moment. 

“What? Stop looking me like that, you give me a heart attack”

“Pabo”

“Yah!”

“This is comfortable and you are warm”

Jaehyun snuggles closer. Slowly but surely, Jibeom’s heartbeat is getting normal. He kissed Jaehyun’s forehead out of a sudden, shocking the boy because of the sudden affection. 

“Goodnight”

“Hmm..”

Jaehyun is already beat red and he hides his face on Jibeom’s chest. ‘Cheesy’ he thought but he likes it anyway. They sleep right after, holding on each other in their sleep. 

 

***

 

Later in the morning, Sungyoon finds them hugging each other, still sleeping. The sigh is so cute Sungyoon caught himself staring at the boys. He needs to wake them up, Jaehyun should go home or else his mom will get worried. 

“Baby, wake up”

A light pat on Jibeom’s shoulder. The boy stirs and slowly opened his eyes, a little confuse when his eyes landed on the boy beside him. 

“Hmm…”

The other boy pulls on Jibeom’s arm, don’t want to lose the warmth. Jibeom immediately hugs his lover while eyeing his papa, blushing a little because of their situation. 

“Wake Jaehyun up. Daddy and I are having breakfast, come join us”

“Okay papa we will”

Jibeom stares at the sleeping boy for too long before the boy peeks at him. He is caught staring.

“Stop staring. It is creepy”

“Shut up and wake up already. My body is going numb”

“Don’t blame me, you are a nice pillow”

Rolling his eyes, Jibeom kisses Jaehyun on his forehead before pulling him away from the bed. 

“You like kissing me that much huh?”

Jaehyun laughs when he saw Jibeom is trying to control his blushing face. They went to the kitchen and have a nice breakfast with Daeyeol and Sungyoon that morning.

 

#

 

Something is wrong, Jibeom can feel it. He tried to shake it off but he can’t. He tried focusing on his friends’ conversation but his mind doesn’t want to cooperate with him. 

“Is something happen, Jibeom?”

Jibeom turns to Joochan who had a worry expression on his face. He wants to lie but they can see through him. It is easy to read each other’s mind after being together for years. 

“I.. I don’t know. I feel weird”

“You got food poisoning?” 

They are busy checking Jibeom’s foods. Jibeom shakes his head while clutching his heart. Bomin looks at him with wide eyes and takes a sharp breath. 

“Are you dying? OMG! You heart isn’t functioning?”

“Bomin no! He is not dying, no one is dying”

Said Donghyun but he is as worried as everyone else. Donghyun looks around but can’t find Jaehyun anywhere. 

“Where is Jaehyun?”

“I don’t know I think he said he is going to toilet. But it has been too long”

All eyes turned to Jibeom and that is the moment Jibeom knows something happen to Jaehyun. He runs as fast as he can towards the nearest toilet. The others also follow him, leaving their foods behind.

“Jaehyun, Bong Jaehyun”

They didn’t find Jaehyun there. Jibeom is sweating, both from running and worrying. What if something bad really happen to Jaehyun? Bong Jaehyun where are you?

“Boys, why are you running? Go to cafeteria right now, it is lunch break. Oh it is you guys, Jaehyun-”

Their class teacher is about to tell them something but Jibeom cut him. 

“Teacher, do you know where is Jaehyun? We are looking for him!”

“He is in infirmary right now. Someone saw him passed out in the toilet”

Jibeom run towards school infirmary right after he heard the first sentence. Jaehyun passed out?! He should have know if Jaehyun is sick but Jaehyun looks normal today. So what happen to him? Bad possibilities run through Jibeom’s head as he runs there. When he arrived he immediately spotted Jaehyun inside and hugs the boy.

“Oh god what happen? Are you okay?”

Jaehyun smiles weakly at the frantic boy, heart warms seeing Jibeom looks so worried. 

“I’m okay now. Just tired”

“Sorry I didn’t realize you are gone for too long. I’m so worried. You sure you are okay?”

“Yes, I just need to rest for a while”

“Jaehyun!”

The others arrived, looking relieved. Bomin looks like he is almost cry. 

“What happen? Jibeom looks like he is getting a heart attack when he heard you passed out”

Frowns still visible on Jibeom’s face. He can’t believe that he isn’t there when Jaehyun passed out, he feels useless for not protecting the one he loves. He is too engrossed in his thought that he only looks at Jaehyun after the later caressing his frowns. 

“It is not your fault. Stop frowning”

“I let you alone there. I should have-”

“No. It is okay. You worry too much”

“Jaehyun is right. It just happened too sudden, you are just in shock”

Donghyun said. Everyone agrees with that. No one predict this so it shocked everyone, not just Jibeom. 

“Hyung, you are okay right? You don’t have any illness right? I am so scared”

They turned to Bomin who is crying at the time. He is afraid of death because he lost his mother due to illness. He is pretty much trauma by the event because he was only 5 when he lost his mom. He doesn’t want to go through the same pain anymore, his friends are his family too. 

“No Bomin, I am fine. Don’t worry too much”

“Yes, don’t worry, Bomin. Jaehyun is fine, he just need to restore his energy”

Eventually Bomin stops crying. Lunch break is over so Donghyun, Joochan and Bomin return to their class except Jibeom. Jibeom asked their teacher and the staff there if he can stay and they let him, knowing that he can catch up with classes just fine. 

“Sleep Jaehyun, you need to rest”

“I can’t. I don’t feel sleepy at all”

“Just close your eyes”

Jaehyun pats the space beside him on the bed, inviting Jibeom. Jibeom shakes his head, he doesn’t want to bother Jaehyun. He knows the boy really needs his sleep.

“Come here faster and hold me. Now”

“You are so bossy you know”

Finally Jibeom joins the sick boy on the bed and holds him. Jaehyun lets out a soft sigh, makes himself comfortable in Jibeom’s arms. They stay like that until Jaehyun falls asleep while Jibeom strokes his hair slowly. 2 hours passed until someone comes into the infirmary. 

“Oh hello Mrs. Bong”

Jibeom slowly sit up after he saw Jaehyun’s mom, he is still holding a sleeping Jaehyun. She looks at their position and she seems not happy with it. Jibeom carefully wakes the boy up while the said mom talks to the staff. 

“Jaehyun, wake up. Your mom is here already”

“Don’t want to”

“Hurry up before she kills me. Jaehyun, please”

Jaehyun wakes up with a sleepy face, still trying to brush off his sleepiness. Jibeom is already standing and adjusting his uniform by the time Jaehyun’s mom comes to them. 

“You okay, sweetie?”

“I am fine mom. I rested well”

“Thank god you are fine! I am taking you home. Bring your things from class. I will wait you in front of the gate”

Jaehyun walks slowly towards the classroom. He feels bad leaving Jibeom alone with his mom. Mrs Bong is a homophobic and she is never happy that her son is befriend with Jibeom and Donghyun. 

“Mrs.Bong, I am sorry I-“

“Do yourself a favor and stay away from him”

It comes out harsher than intended but it still hurt the same. Jibeom always knows that she will never let them together, since the very beginning. She will stay silent if they are still friends but now they are more than friend. She isn’t happy. She loves her son but this is not in her plans. 

“I can’t”

“Yes, you can. I am not going to let my son ended up like your parents”

The words feel like they stabbed Jibeom in his heart. He knows how people are talking bad things about his family. Same sex marriage isn’t common in Korea, people still throw hatred towards them even though their marriage is legal here. He remembers how his papa cried every night because of stress, how his daddy looks lost and discourage by the hatred. Now, they are stronger and some people already accepted them. 

Mrs.Bong leaves him there alone. Jibeom feels like screaming but he tried to stay calm. His parents raise him to be rational. 1 wrong step, then they will blame his parents. He doesn’t want to trouble his parent, not with his own problem. 

 

***

“Welcome home baby. Change your clothes and come eat lunch”

Sungyoon welcomed his son home from kitchen. He just finished cooking lunch for both of them. Jibeom flopped on sofa, he didn’t go to his room to change his clothes as he usually do after coming back from school. Sungyoon shrugs at his son’s weird behavior. 

“What is wrong? You okay?”

“Yes, I am just not feeling hungry yet”

Clearly something is bothering his son. 

“Let’s go shopping today. I need to buy new clothes for your dad and maybe we can get something for you too”

Jibeom really wants to stay at home rather than going out that day but he just can’t say no to his papa. He knows Sungyoon just want to cheer him up. Plus, he can distract his mind with something else.

“Papa, can we see grandma today?”

“Sure baby”

After shopping, they go to BBQ cafe to see Daeyeol’s parents. Daeyeol’s mom hugs Jibeom as soon as she saw him at the door. Customers in the restaurant all turned their head at the sight of 2 handsome men. 

“My baby! Why aren’t you telling me that you are coming?”

“He is in no mood today and asked me if he can come here and see you”

Sungyoon hugs his mother-in-law too. They are lucky that Daeyeol’s parents are understanding and supportive of their relationship. On the other side, Sungyoon’s parents still haven’t accept them, even after Jibeom was born. Sungyoon emotionally and mentally hurt by how his family acted towards them. That is why Sungyoon is closer with Daeyeol’s family than his own family. 

“Is something happen?” 

“It is nothing, grandma. I just tired with school and all”

“Okay I get it, I won’t ask anymore. You want some chicken? You are so skinny, you need to eat more. You too, Yoonie”

“Say that to your son, mom. He is literally a walking stick”

They all laugh at that. Daeyeol and his brother, Sungyeol are so skinny and so tall. Sungyoon tried to feed Daeyeol but he just stays thin even if he eats more. 

“Ouch”

Jibeom enjoyed eating fried chicken when he feels someone smacks his head. He turned and saw Tag’s mischief smile. He throws some fries at the older boy. That earned him another smack on his head, this time by his papa. 

“Don’t throw your food around, baby!”

“Tag hyung! What are you doing here”

“Yeol appa is too lazy to cook, so we come to get some food. Soo appa ditched us and go to Japan yesterday”

“Who said I am lazy?”

A lanky man comes and pinched his son’s ear. Tag really takes after his Yeol appa, tall and lanky, also their personalities are similar. Tag is Jibeom’s cousin, older by 1 year. Tag entered the same school as Jibeom but graduated last year. They haven’t met since then, only during family gathering.

“You come alone, Sungyoon? Where is Daeyeol?”

Sungyeol turns around, trying to spot his younger brother but no Daeyeol in sight. He and his son sit with Sungyoon and Jibeom. Daeyeol’s mom (Sungyeol’s mom too lmao) comes again to hug Tag this time and fuss over him just like how she did to Jibeom. 

“Daeyeol is still at work, only Jibeom and I today”

“Our husbands left us alone with our sons. Great”

“Stop being dramatic, Yeol appa. We can go to theme park without Soo appa”

“You are supposed to study, not playing around. Myungsoo will cut your allowance if he knows you are not studying”

Tag just ignores the comment. He is in his 1st year in university, so he still have time. If his Soo appa is with them, he can’t even hang out with his friends. Myungsoo is more strick than Sungyeol. Sometimes Sungyeol acts like his friend, he always go out with Sungyeol if Myungsoo is in oversea for filming. Both Myungsoo and Sungyeol are actors but Myungsoo is busier and always traveling. Tag won’t admit it but he missed his dad everyday. Sungyeol knows that and tried his best to spend more time with his only son. He too, missed his husband.

“Mom, cook me samgyetang please. I am so hungry”

“This is not a samgyetang restaurant. Go somewhere else if you want to eat that!”

“Thank you, mom”

Mrs. Lee went to kitchen quickly. Sungyeol knows that his mom will cook for him if he asked her to, even if she is busy with her customers. Sungyoon can’t believe that the chooding is already married and even had a child. Sungyeol really acted like he is still a teenager, with his unpredictable moods. When Sungyoon first met Sungyeol, he thought Sungyeol is Daeyeol’s younger brother and it takes some time for him to gasped the fact that Sungyeol is indeed the older one between the brothers. 

Tag and Jibeom are catching up with each other, asking about school and stuffs. Sungyeol and Sungyoon together with Mrs. Lee are also talking among themselves, sharing stories about their husbands and sons or gossiping about their neighbors, typical housewives. They didn’t realize that it is getting dark outside and when Daeyeol suddenly appear out of nowhere, it is already 3 hours since they gathered. Daeyeol is already done with his work that day.

“Daeyeol!”

“Hi mom I miss you. Oh hyung you come too! Youngtaek~”

Daeyeol runs to hug his mom, his brother and nephew. A small family reunion, but with no Myungsoo. Sungyeol missed his husband more that day after he saw how soft Daeyeol towards Sungyoon and Jibeom. He always saw Daeyeol and Sungyoon as soulmates. Both of them had been through a lot since the very beginning, they start with being friends at first and eventually got married and have a child together. Sungyeol can see how much Daeyeol loves Sungyoon and vice versa. 

“Thank you, grandma. We will come again soon. Don’t miss me okay?”

“Take care, Jibeomie. Study well. Grandma will wait for you”

Jibeom bid his grandparents, uncle and cousin goodbye. He feels good after spending time with them all, he almost forgot what happen at school today. 

When they arrived home, Jibeom takes his parents’ hands in his. Shocked by the sudden gesture, Daeyeol and Sungyoon shared a confused look.

“Baby, are you alright?”

“Thanks daddy, papa”

“What happen, baby. You can tell us”

“No, it is just, I am glad that I have you guys as my parents. No one can replace you and I love you so much. So, thank you”

He hugs both of his parents. It got Sungyoon’s eyes teary, his son is definitely acting weird today, he knows something happen but he will wait until Jibeom open up about it first. Daeyeol silently hugs his family, the one he loves the most. 

“Okay young man, wash up and go to bed. Get some rest, you have school tomorrow. I love you too”

Daeyeol kissed both of his son’s cheeks and hugs him tight. Sungyoon did the same, but softer. 

“My baby is growing up. I am emotional. I love you the most, you know that right? Now, listen to your daddy and go to bed”

Jibeom will always love his parents, even if people hate his family, it won’t change his love for both of his parents. He loves Jaehyun too but if their relationship means that Jaehyun needs to go through the same pain as his papa, he thinks that is not the best for Jaehyun. Jaehyun deserves better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i posted a new chapter sooner than i expected! yeah~ enjoy and do leave some comments, i love reading it


	3. Chapter 3

Jibeom stares at a piece of paper in front of him. Their teacher wants them to fill it but he just don’t know what to write. He once asked his teacher what university should he apply but because his grades are good, any universities will take him. He just need to make a right decision.

He turns to his side, eyeing Donghyun. Donghyun said he wants to enter arts major so maybe he will go to a university that offers that kind of major. What a lucky boy, he is chasing after his dream. He turns to Joochan. He saw Joochan writes a random university with a random major. That boy is going to get an earful from their teacher. Honestly, he thinks Joochan will be fine with anything, as long as he put his mind on it. He turns to Jaehyun and finds the boy is already looking at him.

“Are you done?”

Asked Jaehyun while holding his paper. Jibeom shakes his head, his paper is still blank white.

“Jaehyun, I think it is the best if you further your study overseas”

“What are you talking about? I thought you want me to stay”

“It is better go than stay”

Double meaning, Jaehyun can catch it just fine. Jibeom can sugar coating his words but Jaehyun knows better.

“We are going to talk after school”

 

***

 

They go to the same cafe that they went before. This time, Jaehyun didn’t order his favourite square toast. They sit on the furthest table in the cafe, in need of some privacy.

“What do you mean earlier?”

“Call me coward but I just want to protect you”

“What are you talking about?”

“I think maybe this is not going to work out after all. We need to part”

Jibeom keeps a straight face but he is trying very hard not to hug his lover after seeing Jaehyun’s shocked face. It takes everything for Jaehyun not to cry. Jibeom didn’t just ask for a break up isn’t he?

“Yah Kim Jibeom, you are kidding right?”

“I hope I am kidding but no. I am not”

“Why?”

“I can’t bear watching you get hurt”

“I am not weak. I can handle it”

“My papa isn’t weak either, but it still hurt him so much”

They fall in silence. They know this going to happen, even before they are together they know that one day they will have this conversation. They should have just stayed friends but friendship isn’t enough. What they feel is more than that. Their hearts know that they can’t be just friends with each other.

“But he is happy right? When he is with you and your daddy”

Jaehyun’s words stabbed him in his heart. He is only considering his papa’s suffer than his happiness.

Even after Sungyoon’s family threw him away, he can still smile when he is with Daeyeol and his son. Daeyeol will always hold Sungyoon whenever he is crying, when someone says mean things to them, when no one is there for him. When everyone else left him, Daeyeol never leaves him. Not today, not tomorrow and definitely not in millions years.

“Bong Jaehyun, I love you”

“Me too. I love you, Kim Jibeom”

That is the first time they say that 3 words to each other. Jibeom looks at their linked hands, slowly caressing the other’s cold hand. Why did they fall for each other? But deep down, he never regrets it.

“Please don’t say things like that again. Stop worrying about me. Stop deciding something as it is for my own good, you know you hurt me more if you leave me”

“I am sorry. I just love you too much”

“Pabo!”

“Honestly, I am scared”

“Why? I am going to be fine. Stop worrying”

“You might get hurt. This is going to be so hard on us”

“We thought about it before we decide to be together right? Stop thinking too much. You are going to protect me if anything happen right?”

“Of course, I swear”

Jaehyun gives him a smile that he loves so much. Bong Jaehyun always makes him weak. He wonders if this is how his daddy feels, look at his papa everyday. Jibeom never met anyone as strong as his papa and he hopes Jaehyun will be as strong as the said man.

 

***

 

“Mom, you can’t do this to me!”

“This is not the first time we send you abroad so you are going to be fine”

Jaehyun throws his university application form on the floor. Looks like his mom went to school earlier and talked to his teacher. His mom is going to send him out of Korea, away from Jibeom.

“You know what I am talking about, stop pretending”

“You need to forget about that boy. You guys shouldn’t be friends in the first place! I should have known!”

“No I refuse”

“Now you are disobeying me because of him? Look how bad influencer he his”

“Mom, please”

Begging is the last option. He can agree with his mom’s decision, and continue a long distance relationship with Jibeom but he realised that it is not how it works. Agreeing means he is letting himself being controlled again. This time, Jaehyun wants to be the one deciding for himself. He wants to stay in the place he wants to stay, he wants to be with the one he wants to be with, he want to do the things he wants to do. He loves his mom but he is done following what she wants him to do.

“Okay then. You can stay, but don’t meet him ever again”

“Wh..what?”

“You heard me. Leave him. I wont say anything if you guys are still friends but you crossed the line, Jaehyun”

“I always do what you told me, but not this time, mom”

Jaehyun runs to the front door and go out without thinking. He just want to be away from home. He always gets what he wants, but this time, he won’t get it. He needs to learn that he can’t get everything in this world.

He ended up in front of Jibeom’s house. He tried to knock but the door is open before he can knock.

“Jaehyun? Why are you here”

He looks up and see Jibeom. He hugs him immediately, almost losing both of their balance.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Jaehyun shakes his head, as a no sign. Jibeom takes him to the living room and they both sit down, with Jaehyun still won’t let him go. Sungyoon comes from the kitchen to check on his son.

“Baby, who is coming? Oh Jaehyunie”

They are surprised when they heard sobs from Jaehyun. When Jibeom holds the crying boy’s head, he can feel the wetness on the chubby cheeks. God, Jaehyun is cuter when he is crying. Sungyoon returns to the kitchen to give both boys some privacy. ‘Call me if you need me’ he mouthed to his son.

“Don’t cry.. I am here, please don’t cry”

It takes 10 minutes or more for Jaehyun to stop crying. Jibeom’s shirt is wet by Jaehyun’s tears but he didn’t mind a bit, as long as he is holding the crying boy. Jaehyun is clearly tired from all the crying and Jibeom needs to hold himself from asking why.

“Feel better?”

“Yes”

“Want to drink some water? You look exhausted”

“Yes please”

Jibeom entered the kitchen and met his worried papa.

“Is Jaehyun alright?”

“I don’t know. I don’t have the heart to ask him”

“Bring him to your room, and take a nap. He is tired. I will call you both for dinner okay?”

They both cuddles on Jibeom’s bed. Jibeom is playing with Jaehyun’s hair, making him sleepy. Jaehyun adjusting himself so that his head is on Jibeom’s arm, using it as a pillow and they stay in that position until both of them fall asleep. They woke up hours later for dinner.

“You don’t like it, sweetie?”

Asked Sungyoon when he saw Jaehyun stopped eating after a few bites, only staring at his foods. Jaehyun shakes his head and manages a small smile. He loves it when the man treats him just like his own son. Jibeom is lucky for having such lovely parents.

“No, I just don’t feel like eating. I am sorry”

“Eat some more, you will be hungry if you don’t eat now”

Daeyeol tried to make Jaehyun to eat but Jaehyun is still refusing. Jibeom sighed and pats his lover’s head softly.

“It is okay. You can eat later when you feel like it”

 

 

*****

 

 

Sungyoon is getting ready to sleep when Daeyeol holds his face. He relaxed in an instant when Daeyeol caressing his eyebrows and cheeks. It always calmed him down.

“What are you doing?”

“You look tired. Did something happen?”

“Nothing, I am fine. Now let’s sleep”

“No, it is clearly something in your mind”

Daeyeol still won’t let his husband go. Sungyoon feels warm all of a sudden. He leans in and peeks Daeyeol on the lips. The small act brings a big smile on Daeyeol's face. Call him sappy but he loves it when Sungyoon does something like that.

“Gosh I love you so much! I hate it when you can read me easily!”

Sungyoon playfully push his husband away.

“Of course. We had been together for years!”

They laughed but when Daeyeol holds Sungyoon’s hands and look at him, there is a seriousness in it. It look so pure, Sungyoon feels like he is drown in those eyes. 

“It is about Jibeom? Or should I say, about Jaehyun? Because he reminds you of yourself?”

‘Good god! How can I not love him?’ Sungyoon thought. He nods and smile, as if to say ‘it is okay, you don’t have to feel sorry about it’

“Yes I am, I have been thinking about it for days. I wish I can do something but I just don’t know how to help him. It is so stressful seeing him like that”

It is true that he had been stressing over that matter. Now that they are finally talking about it, he feels like some burdens left his shoulders. 

“You don’t have to worry so much. Atleast he has Jibeom and us. We are a cool parents-in-law-to-be”

That’s ridiculous and Sungyoon knows it but he still laughs. Lee Daeyeol is lame indeed.

“You know what? You are the lamest parent ever. Even Jibeom can’t stand you sometimes”

“But you still love me, right?”

“Of course Mr.Lame! Now let’s sleep”

Sungyoon promised to himself that he will try anything to help Jaehyun. He doesn’t want that poor boy to walk in the same road as him. Jaehyun is precious to his son, he is precious to both him and Daeyeol too. Everyone should be with the one they love. .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took forever for me to post new chapter! hope you enjoy


End file.
